Mattress Shopping
by darvey4life1
Summary: Hi guys as some of you might of seen I have asked people to send me their prompts this one was 'one shot about Donna and Harvey going mattress shopping. This would be set when they first start dating and have to do with the women he has bedded' . So I hope you enjoy it.


**A.N:/Thank you for all the prompts that have been submitted so far I will try and write most of them the first one is based from this prompt 'one shot about Donna and Harvey going mattress shopping. This would be set when they first start dating and have to do with the women he has bedded' , Hope you like it ''guest''. #darveyweek**

Harvey and Donna had gone on several dates so far tonight Harvey had invited Donna's to his to cook her a meal , they hadn't yet slept together as Donna had a rule on she had to go on at least 3 dates to sleep with a guy and this was even in place with Harvey.

They where just finishing the meal Harvey had just cooked for them.

''Thank you Harv that was amazing '' , Donna spoke as she got up and stood behind Harvey wrapping her arms around his waist as he was washing up.

''My pleasure I would do anything for you'' , Harvey then turned around and gave a teasing kiss on the lips.

'It just occured to me that it's our third date'' , Harvey said and began to kiss Donna more intensly wanting to explore more and more of her body.

''Harv I know it's our third date but I am not sleeping with you , until you get a new mattress as I want us to have a fresh start and not sleep in a bed that thousands of women have'' , teasing him with the last part.

''Not thousands Don , you where the only women I have ever wanted to sleep with'' , Harvey just stared at the women in front of him knowing she would be the death of him and he quickly formulated a plan.

''I have an idea how about we go mattress shopping tomorrow and then I will take you on a date and I wonder what will happen after that'' , he said cheekily.

''Umm sounds like a plan but I am not that easy mister''

''Well we will see tommorow night won't we , I will pick you up at 8am sharp to go choose it''

''Yes sir'' , Donna leaned into Harvey then giving him a kiss goodbye , it was her intention to leave him wanting and with that she walked out of his apartment, Harvey was left stunned to say the least.

At 8 am sharp Harvey was waiting outside Donna's apartment leaning against the Lexus wearing a pair of jeans and a simple button down top , Donna could see him when she was walking out of her building. _he looked so hot._

''No flowers for me today?'', Donna asked.

''No I have a surprise for you in store later that I think you will prefer more than flowers''

''And what is that''

''Mind blowing sex'' , Harvey whispered in Donna's ear she tried not to blush and quickly got in the car before Harvey could see her blush.

The car ride was comfortable silence Donna and Harvey both separately thinking about the activities that would happen later that night.

''Mr Specter we are here'' , Ray spoke

Harvey got out the car and thanked Ray and opened the door for Donna

''Well thank you sir'' , Donna teased his gentlemanly ways.

''Only the best for my lady'' , Harvey placed his hand in Donna's as they walked into the mattress shop a sales women greeted them.

''Hi I am Amy if you need any help today just let me know , I must say you and your wife look like a perfect match and look very happy'',

Donna was going to correct the women but before she could Harvey said ''Yes well me and wife have been married for 13 years so we know each other really well''

''Wow that is a long time and why do you need a new mattress today''

''Because we have worn out the other one'' , Harvey said before Donna could answer again , the saleswoman began to blush a little

''Okay let me know if you need me'' , then Amy walked away very quickly.

''Married for 13 years and needing a new mattress because we have had so much sex thanks for painting that picture of me''.

''Well us being married for 13 years is true and needing a new mattress because of too much sex , I hope that comes true very soon as well'' , Harvey teased , then Donna gave Harvey a playful slap on his chest.

''Come on then we best get choosing a mattress if you want to have a sex soon'' , Donna said and began to walk towards the mattresses showing Harvey how sexy she was.

When they got to the mattresses they had to pick the level of firmness they wanted 1 was the softest and 5 the firmest

''So how firm do you want it'' , Harvey said trying to sound as serious as he possibly could without all the sexual innuendos flying around.

''Rather firm I would say , I want the upmost pleasure when I sleep'' , Donna said as if it was nothing

''Lets test them out then'' , Harvey grabbed Donna by the waist and placed her a bed with a mattress firm rating of 3.

''So how is that Don''

''Too soft for me'' , and Donna dragged Harvey down next to her.

''Yes I agree too'' , they just laid there in a middle of a shop lying on a mattress and Harvey took Donna so she rested her head on his chest.

''I could lay her forever'' , Donna said sweetly.

''Well once we have a mattress we can lay with each other for the rest of our life's'' , and with that Harvey got up and offered Donna her hand , ever the gentleman Donna thought.

The next one they picked was a Tempur mattress and when they both laid on it ,it was perfect to say the least.

''I think we have found the one'' , they said in unison.

''Lets go and get Amy so we can get this delivered asap''

''Is someone a little horny'', Donna teased him.

''Well when you are dating a smoking hot redhead trust me all you want to do is sleep with her 24/7'' .

Donna was left speechless.

''Hi have you found the mattress you wanted?'' , Amy asked

''Yes we have can we have the Tempur mattress and when is the earliest it can be delivered''

''The earliest will be this in 2 days time which is Monday''

''Is there no way we can get it sooner'' , Harvey tried his best not to sound so desperate.

''Sorry sir no the mattress has to be flown in from Sweden so the earliest is Monday , sorry for the inconvenience''

''Okay then we will take it''.

Harvey paid for the mattress and gave his address and left the shop , Harvey decided that they would stop for lunch as they where both hungry.

''What do you want for lunch'' , Donna asked Harvey

''You'',Harvey stated plainly

''I promise after Monday you can have plenty of me mister''.

They picked a local cafe halfway between their apartments , their lunch was lovely and any stranger could see how in love they where with each other. Donna checked her watch it was 2 pm.

''Shit I forgot Harv I need to go to yoga , as I need to be stretchy enough for Tuesday for what I have planned for us''.

''You will be the death of me Donna , I will see you at work on Monday and then after be prepared to see stars'' , Harvey got up of his chair and walked Donna to her yoga class.

''I will see you Monday then''

''Goodbye Don , I love you'' , Harvey spoke.

''I love you too see you soon'' and Donna placed a sweet short kiss on his lips, it was so natural between them both even though they had been dating for only a short time.

Monday came quicker than both of them expected , as Harvey was in charge he gave him and Donna a half day to get ready for the nights activities . Donna put on her sexiest lingerie she could find and went to Harvey's. The lingerie and the mattress went down very well and Donna and Harvey made sure they broke in the mattress that night with many activities .So when morning came around they where encased in each other arms in the comfiest mattress they both ever laid on they really could stay there for ever . That mattress was the best thing they ever brought.

 **Thank you so much for reading , please review to let me know what you think. To the guest who suggested the prompt I hope this fulfilled what you wanted , you can still request prompts either in this comment section or on my previous post called prompts. Thanks again Txx**


End file.
